1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation module and a heat pipe thereof. More particular, the present invention relates to a heat pipe with strong structural strength that is applied to a heat dissipation module.
2. Related Art
According to the development of technology, the density of the transistors on an electronic product increases, and thus the electronic product may generate more heat. Because a heat pipe is a simple and efficiency heat dissipation device, it has been wildly applied to various kinds of electronic products.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional vertical heat pipe is used to CPU for dissipating heats. However, in order to satisfy the demands of high thermo-conducting efficiency for the present electronic products, the base 11 with larger surface area for heat conducting is required. Also, it is also desired to make the product lighter and more compact. However, since the surface area for heat conducting is enlarged and the thickness of the base 11 is kept the same, the structural strength of the connection between the base 11 and the heat source F becomes weaker. Therefore, the deformation “D” may be caused on the base 11 when the base 11 is used onto a heat source. If the thickness of the base 11 is increased to solve the above-mentioned problem, the thermoconducting efficiency thereof is decreased.